This invention relates to an electronic toothbrush for the purpose of removing dental plaque by means of brushing and discharging electrons.
Tooth decay is a disease wherein hard inorganic teeth are decayed by an acid produced by bacteria in a mouth. Dental plaque, that is composed of propagating bacteria, depositing protein and inorganic compounds in saliva, overspreads and build up on a tooth-surface. Tartar is produced by calcification of the plaque its main ingredient is calcium phosphate. Pyorrhea alvealaris is an inflammation of gums caused by plaque left on a root of a tooth and under a gum line.
A conventional electronic toothbrush using a dry battery or solar battery generates electrons that decompose plaque and the neutralize latic acid by means of a reducing process around teeth. This reducing process is caused of the electrons that flow through conductive saliva and water with positive and negative ions, for example, kalium, sodium, magnesium, bicarbonate, chlorine, phosphoric acid, etc. However, the conventional electronic toothbrush is generally high in price because of using a complicated waterproof structure and an expensive battery. Furthermore, there are other drawbacks in that a life of a dry battery is limited and an output voltage of a solar battery is low.